You are MINE
by BlackHeartiesTy Rin
Summary: Hinata ialah salah seorang karyawan di toko buku XXX. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang selalu melihat dirinya. Dan pemilik mata onyx tersebut ternyata ialah Uchiha Sasuke, senpai yang sempat dikagumi oleh Hinata sewaktu masih berstatus pelajar.


Haloo, Minna-san..  
>Rara datang sambil membawa fict one shot pertama saia.<br>Harap readers terhormat sekalian bersedia untuk memberi komentar a.k.a ripyu. :)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Rated: K

Warning: Typo(s), OOC dll

Summary:

Hinata ialah salah seorang karyawan di toko buku XXX. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang selalu melihat dirinya. Dan pemilik mata onyx tersebut ternyata ialah Uchiha Sasuke, senpai yang sempat dikagumi oleh Hinata sewaktu masih berstatus pelajar. My 1st One Shot fict. R n R pliss..

You are mine

Hinata V.O.P

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat ku bekerja dimana tempat itu adalah salah satu Toko Buku yang memang cukup ramai pengunjungnya sewaktu hari libur, Toko Buku XXX. Kubuka knop pintu toko buku ini, terlihat beberapa teman seperjuangan ku tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kusapa mereka satu persatu dan langsung menuju ruang ganti dimana aku harus segera mengganti pakaian ku dengan seragam kerja ku.

Normal V.O.P

Tepat pada pukul 10.00 pagi, para pengunjung pun mulai berdatangan. Dari yang muda hingga yang tua juga ada. Sementara Hinata sendiri sedang sibuk menyusun dan merapikan buku-buku baru. Tanpa ia sadari, ada sepasang mata onyx yang sedang memandanginya.

Sasuke V.O.P

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang ingin membuatku mengenal gadis indigo ini. Bukan rasa penasaran. Tapi, ahh pokoknya sesuatu deh. Udah seminggu aku melihatnya dari kejauhan, dan hari ini aku harus menyapa nya. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha walau bisa saja gagal.

Normal V.O.P

Sasuke pun melancarkan aksi nya, ia tau tempat yang sedang ia pijak ini ialah tempat yang tidak mengenal kata 'BISING'. Jadi ia harus mendekati Hinata dengan cara yang halus(?).

"Mmm… Permisi.." sahut Sasuke pada Hinata dan dijawab dengan wajah bingung sekaligus ingin tau dari Hinata.

"Buku Novel 'Lavender in my Heart' udah terbit belum yah?" tanya Sasuke ngarang.

"Umm.. Maaf, sepertinya..." sahut Hinata dan sejenak ia terdiam karena merasa mengenal lawan bicara nya ini.

'Dia? Apa dia Sasuke-senpai?' batin Hinata agak ragu.

"Sepertinya?" ucap Sasuke usai memandangi Hinata yang masih belum mengeluarkan suara.

"Sepertinya anda Sasuke-senpai." sahut Hinata kemudian segera menutup kedua mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. 'Aduh.. salah ngomong ..'

Sasuke yang merasa namanya disebut oleh Hinata segera menunjukkan senyuman tipis nya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Hinata blushing melihat wajah tampan nan cool dari senpai yang sempat ia kagumi sewaktu masih berstatus pelajar dulu.

"Gomen ne, senpai!" sahut Hinata lalu membungkukkan badannya 45 o sesuai aturan dari Toko buku tempat Hinata bekerja ini.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Jangan panggil aku 'senpai' lagi, Hinata-chan". Embel-embel 'chan' membuat Hinata makin memerah. Yah, siapa yang tidak merona jika dipanggil begitu oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Author jadi pengen ..*ditabok rame-rame*

"Mmm… Novel 'Lavender in my Heart' sepertinya belum tertib, karena saya tidak menemukan judul novel ini saat sedang menyusun buku-buku baru tadi." kata Hinata mengalihkan topic sambil menundukkan kepala gara-gara wajah nya yang sudah melebihi warna tomat ini.

"Kalau gitu, bisa bantuin aku satu hal ga?" sahut Sasuke seformal-formalnya agar Hinata segera menaikkan kepala nya, yah soalnya ga mungkin kan dia berkata, 'Bisa tolong naikkan kepala kamu, Hinata-chan?'. Itu terkesan SANGAT aneh untuk seorang Uchiha, apalagi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bantuin apa, senpai?" tanya Hinata sambil mulai menaikkan kepala nya lalu menatap wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Jangan memanggilku 'senpai'."

"Bba..baik, Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata kembali merona. Dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan perkataan nya.

"Be mine.." sahut Sasuke.

"Hah?" teriak Hinata yang membuat seluruh pasang mata pengunjung mengarah pada dua sejoli ini. Yah, tak mungkin seorang Hyuga Hinata tidak pandai bahasa inggris jika ia bekerja di toko buku yang menjadi objek para tourism.

"Be mine!" Sasuke pun ikut mengeraskan suaranya agar seluruh pengunjung toko dapat mengetahui yah perasaan nya pada si Gadis Indigo ini.

"Sasuke-kun! Psst!" kata Hinata yang benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah tomat nya lagi.

"Hyuga Hinata! Please accept me to be yours!" bukannya memelankan suaranya, adanya volume suara Uchiha bungsu ini semakin besar, dan itu membuat wajah cantik Hinata semakin berseri-seri a.k.a merah.

Hinata V.O.P

What ?  
>Apah aku lagi mimpi ? Bangun Hinata ! Bangunn !<br>Gyaa .. Ini bukan mimpi ..  
>Aduh ,, gimana nih.. Kalau aku nolak Sasuke-kun di sini, dia pasti bakalan malu banget.<br>Yah, kalau boleh jujur aku juga suka sama dia sih. Tapi kenapa harus di tempat umum yang rame nya minta ampun gini ? Maluu ..Terima gak yah ?

End of Hinata V.O.P

Setelah mamantapkan hati nya, Hinata pun akhirnya merespon, "Don't forced me to be yours. Coz, I am always yours, Sasuke-kun." sahut Hinata dan langsung memeluk cowok di hadapan nya ini tanpa memedulikan sisi TV yang pasti sedang digunakan Bos nya dan seluruh pengunjung yang tengah hanyut dalam keromantisan mereka.

"Aishiteru, Hime. "

Dan terukirlah sejarah baru di Toko Buku XXX, dimana ada sepasang sejoli yang bertemu kembali dan resmi jadian di toko buku milik Tuan Jiraiya ini dalam satu hari.

~OWARI~

Hmmm…  
>Rasanya, alur cerita ini kecepatan iaa..<br>Endingnya juga gaje lagi..  
>gyaaaa….! #benturin kepala ke tembok<br>Gomen ne, readers.. TT

Leave ur cmmt iaaa… (satu kata udah ckup kq, iankk pznting cmmt ia)

ARIGATOU GOZAIMATSU ..! ^^


End file.
